Senju-Uchiha Menma in the Age of Dragons
by Raxychaz
Summary: Stuck in a new world with no reason to return to the last Senju Menma has found himself a seat of wealth and renown in Kirkwall, though when rumblings of the Blight reach his ears and a certain avian named woman falls into his lap he leaves for Fereldan to seek a battle worth his time. DA:O, DA:A, DA2. MenMori/MenHawke/Fem Fenris.
1. Chapter 1

**Menma is the bastard son of Senju Tobirama and an Uchiha woman he had a fling with during the clan wars, due to this Tobirama was forced to put himself as far away as possible from said woman to avoid the backlash that came with the taboo act. **

**At the age of 25 Menma began experimenting with Time Space techniques which in turn led him being forced into Thedas, Kirkwall to be exact. Rising through the ranks of the underground he made himself a name by doing various jobs for the Viscount which in turn got him Noble status in the city. **

**It has been 4 years since his arrival and 1 since his title of Lordship, this is where the story begins.**

**Start.**

Within the city of Kirkwall, the courtyard of the Gallows to be exact, stood a group of soldiers, donned in dark brown leather armour, they carried with them several weapons of different kinds, one bore a large wooden round shield with a simple straight sword at his hip, the leader, as he stood before the small army of troops, bore a great sword that was as long as he was tall.

These men stood before the Guard Captain Ewald, a man with shirt orange-red hair that was all swept back to avoid any chance of it reaching his eyes two dark blue eyes, the man had a slight pinkish tone to his skin, no doubt from standing in the sun of the Gallows for far too many hours, the guardsmen's uniform was of a simple plated breastplate decorated with dirty orange cloth, two smaller shoulder guards adorned the man's shoulders, a battle-skirt over his greaves that and cream colour plate boots.

He had a simple straight sword upon his back and a metal circle shield to complete his attire.

He stood unblinkingly before the large group and sighed mentally as yet another one approached, though this one much less numerous, led by a woman with short cropped black hair, orange-yellow eyes that had a dangerous gleam, not in a violent sense more like this woman knew exactly what she wanted and would do whatever she wanted to acquire it. She wore a simple standard issue Fereldan Field Armour, a gunmetal grey set of plates over padded leather armour, upon her back sat a great sword, Ewald mental paused for a moment his eyes glanced from the woman's arms to her sword a few times, they didn't look nearly wide enough to hold enough muscle, but then against Ewald had seen stranger things.

Next was a rather buxom brunette, her hair waved its way down to the back of her neck where a red scarf lay wrapped. She had the same coloured eyes as the other woman though they held a much gentler nature to them. This woman wore a shoulderless white tunic with chainmail sewn into the front dropping down to her upper thigh from just under her breasts, upon her arms were simple black cloth sleeves and Grey Iron bracers. She wore darkened cloth tights that seemed to have a few holes in them, revealing tanned flesh, these holes were not so overly large that one would find them risqué but still, Ewald noted them. Finally she had a pair of simple brown boots, clutched in her hand was a birch staff, Ewald narrowed his gaze, perhaps she was a mage, or perhaps she was not. If this woman was however she would do well to not be casting spells in the Gallows, lest she be leashed by any wandering Templars.

Next only the line was a woman with greying hair wearing a simple villagers dress, nothing fancy but it did the job. She had a darkened blue gaze that seemed to be weathered with age and sorrow, undoubtable as they were refugees.

Finally was a woman with red-orange hair, similar to his own in fact, she had it all tied back behind her neck this woman had a strong jawline that would lead many to assume she was a tom-boy, undoubtable once more due to the way she held herself and the sword and shield upon her back, though her shield was one of a Templar, Ewald mentally questioned where she happened upon it. Wrapped around her forehead, for whatever reason, was a thin length of red rope perhaps as a headband, her green eyes looked around, wether out of boredom or out of caution Ewald couldn't really tell.

She wore a leather-cloth attire, lots of straps, looking rather suited for a warrior such as herself.

"I'll say it again you flaming blighter! Let us through, we're not stayin' in this _pit._" Snarled the leader, a man with fair skin and short dark brown hair, dirty brown eyes narrowed in annoyance that seemed close to the tipping point.

"And _I'll_ say it again, get back on your ship and leave if you do not want to, there's no more room in Kirkwall." Replied Ewald sardonically.

"There's no ship to go back to! We paid good coin to get here!" Bellowed another man, tied back black hair and dark grey eyes.

"Surely there must be _some_ that are getting through, else with the rate that you're packing people in here, something could happen." Said the shorter haired woman with the avian gaze.

"That's bloody right there will." Said the leader in a low and deadly tone.

"Aye! We've seen you let loads of people in, why not us?" Said the blonde man.

"Merchants that make it worth our while, who show they will not be a burden upon Kirkwall, yes we let those people in. If we keep letting just more bodies into the city it will be much worse than anything out here in the Gallows." Replied the Captain once more, he guard was up now this could turn ugly quite fast.

"But we have family here, doesn't that mean anything?" Asked the possible Mage woman, her eyes looking around as though she could find the answer within the area.

"I've heard that one quite a lot, look. Soon will have ships to take you all back to Fereldan, until then you stay here." Said Ewald, raising his hands lightly in a physical attempt to placate them all.

"Sod that! We're carving our way out of here, and into the city!" Bellowed the leader.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea." Came a loud voice, every listener, their eyes were sent upwards as the bearer of the voice came down the steps behind Captain Ewald and saw a man, this man was Menma Uzumaki, his spikey dark hair flared up and back like a spiked mane, his fringe was swept to the side almost covering one of his scarlet coloured eyes, his fair skinned face was accented by three red lines, one from each side of his jawline to his cheekbone and a final one from his chin to his bottom lip his features contrasted against his darkened clothing, this included the black length of cloth across his forehead tied with two long tails falling to the middle of his back.

Under a set of standard Senju battle armour, though this was a dark grey in colour with a brilliant white furred collar that gave him a beastly likeness, he was donned in a black two piece body suit, the sleeves ended at his elbows whilst his gloves rose to his forearm, metal plates on the back of his hands. His feet were covered by his Shinobi boots, which were just sandals without any parts cut out, the man had the presence of a beast that made the guard captain shiver.

His honey eyes danced with mirth as a smirk tugged at his lips, his arms placed upon his hips he stood only a few stairs above them but it was enough to act as a stage to heighten him above the others.

"Ah, Messere Senju…What are you doing here?" Asked the Captain.

Menma's smirk didn't falter as he answered, "Well I could hear all this shouting from High Town so I figured 'Why not come and see what everyone's shouting about'. And thus here I am, but it seems I'll be given a special treat as someone decided to start a battle." The man's smirk turned into a grin revealing his longer than usual canines, the leader bore his great sword and snarled.

"Noble bastard, you're going down first!" With a charge his man began the chaos, the Hawke family were pulled into the confrontation as were the Guardsmen, Menma's grin remained as the man delivered a rather telegraphed attack swinging his sword in a downward arc, fluidly he sidestepped the strike, before punching the man's elbow with enough force that a sickening snapping was heard the man screamed in agony before it was silenced, as the Senju had taken his sword and lopped off his head.

"Ugh, so noisy. Oh well, into the fray." Looking at the weapon in his hands he frowned, "I hate swords, spears are so much better…" He said throwing the weapon over his shoulder and darting forward, the blonde man was locked against the shorter haired woman, her sword against his with a grin he took a running leap and smashed his boot into the blonde man's head sending him tumbling.

Swiping the man's weapon he threw it and the blade buried itself into an archers chest, running after it he took the man's quiver and used the arrows like darts, impaling several of his comrades, he glanced over to see the shorter haired woman bring her blade down, the shock of the Mighty Blow made those around her explode into viscera grinning sharkily Menma reached into the pouch on his thigh and produced a kunai throwing it into the air he made a cross seal, "_**Kunai Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**_" Concentrating to avoid the blades falling on any of the guardsmen or any of those who he was aiding at the moment Menma grinned as the remaining deserters were made into pincushions. Blood soaked the stone around them as the black haired Senju stood pushing his fringe behind his ear and placing his hands on his hips.

"Tsk, at this rate that excursion to Fereldan is my only chance of getting a decent fight." He sighed and rubbed his forehead as each kunai began to burst into smoke, the real one sitting in the throat of some nameless fool, a wire whipped out of his glove and wrapped around the weapon, with a tug it came back into his hand with a flourish he slipped it back into his pouch.

"Was that magic?" Asked the longer haired brunette clutching her staff and trying her best to remain as unnoticeable as possible, honestly if mages wanted to remain incognito they just needed to stop carrying around bloody staffs and they'd be set, that and the robes. Obviously some Templars are able to sense the magic within one's body but still it cut down the chances quite a lot.

"Captain! Are you alright!?"Came the voice of one of the junior Guardsmen, the Hawke family noticed it was the same one they spoke to before getting into the Gallows.

"No bloody thanks to you lot." Scolded the Captain as the black haired male began to walk across the Gallows courtyard towards the still alive ones, "You have my thanks Messere Senju." Ewald tilted his head in thanks, the black haired male merely waved the man off.

"Oh you know me Ewald, always looking for a fight." The grin seemed to unnerve the Captain, scarlet eyes landed upon the newer arrivals in Kirkwall, "So…Who are you lot? I have to say that was some good skills you displayed."

"Marian Hawke, this is my sister Bethany and my Mother Liandra and our friend Aveline Vallen. We were just trying to find a way into the city." Introduced the now named Marian, Menma nodded and scanned them with his eyes before looking towards Ewald.

"There with me, feel free to complain about it, Ewald I always do love it when you do so." Menma's grin made the man sigh but nod nonetheless.

"Come on you lot, I'm sure you're tired and hungry. My abode isn't far from here." Said Menma.

"Just like that?" Questioned the red haired woman, Aveline.

"Just like that, you lot are good fighters so at the very least I can get your help with a few things before I head off to Fereldan." Said the Senju carelessly, shrugging as he turned and gestured for them to follow.

"Excuse me young man, do you know of a Nobleman named Gamlen Amell?" Asked Liandra, figuring that if this man could get them in, she could at least pay him back with a bit of her inheritance.

"I've heard the name, from what I remember the fool had a gambling problem the size of Sundermount and lost a large mansion in High Town to a group of slavers." Informed Menma, his red eyes falling upon Liandra's horrified face, "Look I'm sure it'll be fine. I came to this place with nothing and rose up through the underground, I'm sure your girls can do the same with their skills."

'_That and I need someone to watch my place and I'm pretty sure this lot can't do too much damage. If anything it's even safer due to the mage girl, they won't want to stir up too much trouble and bring attention her status, or the Chantry will be after her like a feral Mabari._' Smirking internally honestly he would have grabbed anyone with a slight amount of skill, it just so happened that there were three with such talent, fighting prowess could take someone far in this city.

"I don't mind the idea." Said Marian, absently looking around as they began the trek from the Gallows to High Town. "A soldier has to do something with their time."

"Why not join the Guard?" Asked Aveline, from the sound of it that's exactly what she intended.

"Too many rules, besides if Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious here can get us in contact with some simple work I'll be quite happy." By simple she meant bloody, one of those quirks that she could never really reign in, the eldest Hawke sibling did have a rather thick streak of bloodlust, lust being the key word battle was really the only thing that got her 'going'.

"Simple jobs usually involve the wiping out of several gang members, hope you like getting bloody." Said Menma, grinning at the woman who closed her eyes and sighed with such content that even the battle-hungry Uchiha had to take a second to process it.

"Uhm…Why are you helping us?" Asked Bethany, drawing his attention, Menma's grin dropped into a smile that seemed to make the air around him sparkle, but that couldn't happen really that's just silly.

"Well like I said, I need someone to look after my house while I go to Fereldan, you ladies seem to be able to handle yourselves in a fight so naturally if I gave you the same chance I was given, setting you up with a 'Home base' shall we say, I have no doubt you'll do something with yourselves that'll end up being positive for the city in some way. If all else fails you can use the place to hide out due to your…Status." Bethany's eyes widened before the man placed a hand on her shoulder, and the other on his chest, where his heart would be.

"You have nothing to fear from me, the Templars still think I'm a secret Apostate so I know a little about how it is to be hounded by them." He felt the suspicious stare of Aveline at the back of his head and sighed.

"Look if it bothers you that much I'll give you a handful of gold to get yourself set up and you'll never hear from me again. All I'm doing if offering you a place to stay whilst I leave the country so if you assume me to be doing something unscrupulous at the very least it won't affect you." Said Menma, looking over his shoulder at the woman.

God all he needed was some house-sitters why'd he put himself through so much?

**End**

**So tell me what'cha think, the next part starts with Menma arriving at Fereldan, by the time he does the Wardens group have already collected upon the treaty from the Dwarves, and that's all I'll say.**

**Review, tell me if you like it, or don't like it.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DA Menma 2**

**Guest: No Merrill or Isabella, I'm not really a fan of either character. Merrill's too much of a wispy little elf whilst Isabella is pirate-slut who I worry to romance in the games in fear of Hawke catching something. So neither of them, Bethany is a very soft maybe I haven't thought much about her. **

**TheMightyHunter: It's you! YOU! The first reviewer I got when I began my quest to be half-decent at writing! We have come full circle sir!**

**Coduss: Mokuton yes, instead of one, two super-affinities. **

"…Here's the dining room, and finally the bedrooms are up stairs the door to my room is under the stairs, please refrain from going inside should I not be in the house." Said Menma showing the first parts of the house off, a two story mansion near the edges of High Town. The black haired Senju opened a door and gestured inside, "This is the kitchen…"Waiting for them all to get a look he jerked his head signally for them to follow once more, striding down the hall he opened it revealing a stair case, these stairs led below to an underground pool of sparkling water.

"Bam, bathroom. The water is always pure because of these." With a snap of his fingers symbols lit up around the room, "Please avoid interfering with the symbols as they are the reason behind this. If you are overly curious about such a thing, ask me later. I'm going to make dinner." Menma raced back up the stone steps and into the kitchen, Bethany closely looked at the runes upon the walls the soft blue glow emanating from the pool confused her slightly though.

"Is it mana?" She thought aloud, walking over to the water and touching one of the glowing 'fireflies' that floated around the bath. Her fingers passed right through it, like it wasn't even there. That confused her even more so.

**Later, Night High Town Streets.**

Menma and Marian stood next to one another as the male guided her through the streets, "You'll be coming with me to check just how much use my contacts can get out of you. You'll have to pardon my choice of words, in this kind of business on the job people are assets." Said Menma, may as well impart some lessons to the girl.

Marian nodded and was about to speak before Menma abruptly stopped turned to the side and threw a knife the sound of metal digging into flesh and a pained groan filled her ears, with a jerk the knife came back to him and he ushered her along like nothing was happening.

"What was that?" Asked the Hawke woman.

"Thief. They'll usually be around this time of night, along with most of the street gangs, there's lesson number 2, whipping out street gangs gets you bounty rewards, there's a woman in the back room of the Hanged Man in Low Town, knock twice on the door and say 'Head hunter' she'll know I sent you." Informed the Uzumaki, Marian almost sighed at the amount of info he was dumping on her but did her best to remember all she could.

"Alright here we are, don't talk until I tell you to." Said Menma, throwing his arm over her shoulder and changing his gait from businesslike and serious to carefree and airy, "It's all about body language." He whispered into her ear.

"Tree-Boy, didn't think you'd make it." Said a cocky voice, said voice came from a blond dwarf, his eye colour wasn't exactly visible in middle of the night, full moon or no, Hawke did notice his distinct lack of a beard though, he wore a brown leather duster and on his back was…Something. It looked like some kind of crossbow.

"Ah Flora, you know I never miss our many daring dashes into the night to cause general disturbance. This lovely lady is Marian Hawke, she'll be my replacement whilst I am in Fereldan, Marian this is Varric Tethras, a good friend of mine but don't listen to the stories he tells you about me, most of them are pretty swelled up."

The dwarf merely swayed dramatically, "You wound me Flora! I am a man of nothing but honesty. It's nice to meet you Hawke."

"Flora?" Asked Hawke, being unable to keep it in her lips any longer, Varric merely laughed.

"A nickname I gave our charming friend here for a certain way he likes to deal with the especially devilish of the bounty having folk." Hawke angled her gaze towards the scarlet eyes of her new 'teacher' as he grinned widely.

"Shall we get to work, Varric. Marian needs a little breaking in before I really want to set her off her leash, forgive the phrasing and myself whilst I take the time to burn the image into my mind." Menma said looking up to the sky and smiling serenely.

"While Flora here ponders the universe I'll fill you in on what we're doing. Tonight we'll be clearing out a slavers den, Tevinter group on the Wounded Coast. They've been holed up in the caves for a few days and nabbing passers-by. The Viscount caught wind of this from one of the Guard patrols and has decided Flora here needs to be the one to deal with it, must be nice having an attack dog." Said Varric rubbing his stubble coated chin with a gloved hand, Marian merely nodded as she mentally prepared herself.

She didn't know much about Tevinters besides the fact that Blood Magic wasn't exactly leashed over there, apparently the Magisters would often sacrifice slaves before guests for the sheer fun of it. Apparently.

"Why are you bringing just me?" Asked Marian, looking up at Menma once more.

"Because I feel your sister is a little too soft for murdering a slew of humans at this present moment, but I saw it in your eyes, there much like mine. Spilling blood is all in good fun for people like us, why do you think I rose as quickly as I did?" Said the Senju, he always did take job after job, whether it be with copies of himself or on his own.

"And the habit of you scarring the piss out of me continues." Muttered Varric as Menma's howling laughter filled the streets.

**Wounded Coast**

A quick trip to the stables before they left and with horses under them the group made it to the coast in an hour instead of the several it usually took, Menma got off the horse he sat upon and tied it to a tree, patting its head gently as he took a bag of feed off its saddle and opened it before placing it on the ground so the creature could eat at its leisure.

"Alright, we approach on foot, stay close." Ordered the Senju, the dwarf dropped from his mount and grumbled about horses, swaying ever so slightly as he did so.

Marian pulled her blade from its sheath and stayed only a step behind him as they progressed towards the caves, at one point as they stood upon a ridge he rose a hand and pulled them both onto the sand with him.

"Damn it Flora, I told you not to do that shit without telling me." Grunted Varric, "You might get sand in Bianca then we'll both be in trouble." Scolded the short man, Menma merely growled lowly Varric followed his line of sight, across the way there was a smaller island connected to the Wounded Coast, in the middle of that was a thick wooden pole, tied to it was the shape of a humanoid. There was a circle of robed people with staffs in their hands, these people were all chanting lowly as a fire raged in the centre of them all.

"They're summoning a demon using that person's body…When you see shit hit the fan, follow after me." Said Menma rising quickly and leaping down the side of the short cliff _onto_ the water, landing silently he vanished into the darkness.

"He's really something." Admitted Hawke, a little surprised at how fast he moved, that and the fact that he'd made no noise when landing in the water. (From her perspective he did as she's never heard of water walking. Normally I would leave this out and trust you're all smart enough to gather as much, but there's always one fucking idiot who doesn't use their head and comments about it.)

"Girl, you don't know the half of it. Come on we better catch up or we'll miss all the fun." Said Varric standing up and readying his weapon, quickly racing down the path towards the other island, Hawke closely keeping pace.

**Menma**

'Looks like an elf…Why are those markings glowing blue?' He mentally asked himself standing just out of sight and assessing the situation, there seemed to be 8 Mages, each of them had blood dripping from their hands as they walked around the defined circle.

He glanced at the elf once more, she was a tanned little thing, and those markings on her body were certainly interesting. She had big green eyes that danced with terror yet a sliver of defiance stood rooted in those sharp eyes. Short cropped white hair that swept to the left.

'Reminds me of my father's hair but…Nicer.' He thought idly before cracking his knuckles and stepping out of the shadows, a mask seemingly conjured atop his face, the face of an Oni, large teeth that rose from the lower jaw and curled like horns, the skin of the Oni was bloody red whilst the eyes were concentric circles giving it that 'crazy eyes' look.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time for you to die." Said Menma, raising both hands they danced blue as he garnered their attention, "**Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha! (Great Exploding Water Shockwave)**" Slamming his open palms together water rapidly jumped from the ocean behind him and rose over him aiming to drown and crush his foes, the mages were awed at the display of power.

"Quickly you fools!" Ordered the leader, dictated as such by his fancier ensemble as a shroud of magic covered him, attempting to stem the damage that the crushing waves would bring, a few followed suit but as the water struck them, their defensive shields popped like harmless bubbles.

The only one left standing was the Senju and the lead Magister.

"You accursed fool! With this power we could have ushered in a new age!" Roared the mage as fire flickered at his fingertips.

"Aww no, did I break your friends. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings." Said Menma, kicking the sand under him like a child who'd been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

The man growled and launched a fireball towards the Senju, it exploded on contact with the Shinobi, "Foolish man, now I'll have to start all over again!"

"**That's a very debateable path. It may have something to do with the fact that you will lose your legs quite soon.**" From the smoke and steam that rose from the ocean waters came the glowing red eyes of Uchiha-Senju Menma, his eyes held black commas that spun viciously, "**See you've made me quite mad, what with all this sacrificing and whatnot. So be a good boy…**" A blade was in his hand within a flash, Menma appeared behind the Magister, and began stabbing him repeatedly with his tanto, "**And DIE!**" The short blade suddenly exploded in fire as the magister burned it was a wonder how he was still alive but the Senju drank in his screams with gusto locking an arm around the man's right forearm he heaved and with a sickening crack and splat the limb came off, the fire exploded turning the Blood Mage into ash, Menma's manic grin was etched into his face under the mask he wore, picking up the tanto he sealed it back into his palm, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Lord Denarius, no!" Shouted a voice, this voice belonged to a male, Menma turned to see a small platoon of warriors, backed by a row of archers, "You bastard!" Menma wordlessly turned lifted his hand and curled his gloved fingers inward gesturing them forth.

The lead warrior shot forth at the Senju only for him to stomp the ground and slap his hands together, "Mokuton!" Roared the Senju as his eyes blazed a Sharingan red, sharp branches shot from the ground and lashed around the man's ankles, several dozen more did the same as Menma bellowed, "Now Varric!" A rain of arrows shot from the sky filling the soldiers like pincushions, Menma's smug smirk glided across his features as he held the jutsu in place, listening to their cries of pain and pleads for freedom, ever so slowly the branches and vines began to retract pulling their victims into the ground, many scrambled and attempted to hack at the vicious flora, Menma merely forced them under ground.

"Your bodies will make wonderful fertilizer for the trees around here." Intoned the man before chuckling in a way only charming villains could. The man before him clawed at the sand as he was dragged beneath, Menma merely waved at him as the last thing he saw was those evil red eyes.

Stepping out from behind the rocks was the charming dwarf himself, "Take off the damned mask, Flora. It makes Bianca nervous." Ordered the Dwarf, Menma waved a hand over his face as the mask seemed to fade from sight, "Damned Shinobi…" He grumbled looking at the smirk on the Senju's face.

"I suppose the nickname makes more sense now…" Mumbled Marian, shivering at the idea of those vines dragging her under.

"Can't do it as well as my Uncle but then again he could make forests with minimal effort. One day though, hopefully." Said the Senju turning to face the woman who was tied up, he expected to see her horror stricken, not pleased.

"They should have suffered more." She said, her voice slightly coarse and low.

"Well when you're in a blood frenzy there's only so much one can do." Said Menma shrugging carelessly, as he produced a kunai and cut her bindings catching her as she fell, her legs shaky, "Ya ok?" He asked lightly.

"Yes…I suppose I should thank you…" She murmured, only he could hear her as Varric picked through the came and Hawke processed everything.

"It's fine, I suppose you could call this a happy coincidence, I was sent here to kill the Tevinters. Saving you was a bonus." He commented with a smile on his face, "I am Menma Senju, may I know your name?"

"Fenris…" She said looking up at him with those big green eyes of hers that seemed to sparkle under the moonlight.

**End.**

**R&R, hope you guys enjoyed it :3.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DA Menma 3**

**Yinko: Yeah in theory I don't mind them, but from the examples they give us in the games, which are no doubt in a bid to make us dislike them, the extremes they go to are a little ridiculous.**

**Codduss: If you can make the character, give me a place to input them, and I feel it fits then I'll consider put her in. Fem-Qunari aren't too bad. **

**Lio117: I did spell it with the 'e' instead of an 'a' initially, but I accidentally saved 'Fereldan' along with 'Ferelden' so I don't always see it. **

**Dage: Like I said I just don't really like Merril. And If I add too many to the pairing it gets all muddled and the story, to me anyway, sort of devolves in a way. Honestly I'm still trying to figure out how to go about the pairings as is, but I think I can handle it.**

**Note: Fenris' armour is essentially a more feminine version of male-Fenris from DA2. There's a link to a picture on my profile.**

**Start: Next Morning.**

The whole household of the Senju estate was present with the added company of Varric and Fenris, the black haired male sat at the head of the table idly slipping food into his mouth as he glided his crimson orbs across a map of Ferelden, in attempts to find the best place to start, perhaps Denerim? That _was_ the capital, and by all logic would be the best way to find out information on any remaining Wardens.

Ah yes the Wardens, he'd come across the information that a few stragglers were still alive in Fereldan and working on garnering the old treaties from the 3 largest factions of Ferelden if they could lead him to the Arch-Demon he may very well get the fight he wanted, if not he could just content himself on slaughtering Darkspawn masses, a stray thought occurred to him.

"_Perhaps I could plunder the Deep Roads afterwards, the sudden lack of 'spawn would work to my advantage in the reguard of resistance. Perhaps. Perhaps not._" He pondered lightly, sipping from his goblet whilst his guests chatted amongst themselves.

Fenris expressed interest in joining him, as repayment for saving her. Menma just assumed it was because she had no desire to be hauled back to Tevinter by any who heard of those markings in her skin, Lyrium to be exact. He understood her thoughts though, stay with a strong being who could keep you shielded from your troubles, he'd do the same where he in her position. The fact that she could apparently wield Greater weaponry was interesting in itself, perhaps the markings also gave her a boost to physical strength?

Varric would be staying in Kirkwall, as it was his home for the most part, but would keep an ear to the ground on events and should anything major come up, he'd contact the Senju, which was appreciated.

The Eldest Hawke sibling seemed to have recovered from the mild ordeal she had last night, Liandra pecked and prodded to see what troubled her daughter but the woman just assured she was just feeling tired from the outing. Menma was impressed with her fortitude. That particular little trial had scared off many of his prospective business partners.

It always was fun to watch them look at him like some horrible monster, reminded him of some of the old Clan, the Senju were less than impressed with his abhorrent lack of self-control when it came to slaughtering his foes. Tobirama, his father, was mostly apathetic to it whilst his Uncle Hashirama was…Less than pleased that his nephew was so blood thirsty, especially after they had just established a shaky peace with the Uchiha, the beginning of a village instead of wandering Clans.

Menma's Uncle chalked it up to the Uchiha blood that ran in his veins, and while initial the old man looked down upon the child for this, he found a use for his battle-frenzied nature in the protection of their clan and grew to accept him as he was.

He sometimes wondered if the rule of taking the fathers clan were reversed, what his like would have been like with his mother's clan, the Uchiha. And then he would usual push those thoughts aside due to not really caring, he got some of their coveted techniques anyway, he knew of his curse.

According to his father, there were none who knew love like an Uchiha and that their emotions were so powerful that should they ever lose the object of that love it would turn, and slowly rot into hatred and evil. Menma could definitely agree at some points, though he was kind of a sociopath so his grasp on human emotions such as love were about as good _as_ his father's.

He almost laughed at the memory of his father attempting to have 'father son bonding time' with him, they sat together in silence for roughly an 20 minutes before Tobirama actually asked him what they should do, the boy merely shrugged awkwardly, not knowing.

"Good times." Murmured the Senju chuckling as he did, eyes still upon the map.

"Comments Flora?" Asked Varric, amused.

"Just thinking of the time my father and I attempted to spend quality time with one another." He eyes gained the faraway look once more, the Dwarf merely chuckled.

"Oh there he goes, ol' plant man here is on the carriage to memory lane." Commented the Dwarf, smirking.

"Why is that funny? Spending time with his father." Asked Liandra, curiously. Attempting to find out whatever she could about their host.

"Because Flora and his father have about as many social skills as a bronto in a nug nest." The silly grin on the black haired males face made Varric's words all the more amusing. "Apparently when he was younger Tobirama, his father, would try some quality bonding time, but they come from a clan of warriors, not much time to hone your loving abilities."

"What about his mother?" Asked Bethany.

"Tall and dark doesn't talk much about her, I don't even know her name. It drives me up the damn wall." Grumbled the Dwarf, though he could compare it to the story of how Bianca got her name.

"Messere…?" Asked Liandra knocking the Senju from his daze, "I just wanted to thank you, for allowing us into your home."

"Think nothing of it." Dismissed Menma, waving his hand. "I have no doubt you'll find your way sooner or later. All I did was offer you a base of operations." He vaguely pointed in Marian's direction, "A good head on her shoulders that one, Madam. Proud and fierce, she'll make a name for herself. I did it, it's not too hard." He sighed and stood up, taking his plate with him.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to pack some things. Long journey ahead of myself. Never been to Ferelden, wonder what kind of people it has…" He began rambling and mumbling as he left the table ditching his plate in the kitchen before entering his room and closing the door behind him.

"He seems…Off." Stated Fenris, lowly.

"He always gets like this when he thinks about his past. That's just how Flora is." Assured Varric, though even he was a little confused at the look in his usually energetic friend's eyes, something was indeed off.

**Menma's Room.**

Stands splayed across the room, weapons and armour sprawled across them all cases filled with kunai and shuriken sat underneath the weaponry hanging on the walls rolls of razor wire lay coiled around spools next to an identical set of armour that rested in the rightmost corner of the room.

Though there were a few choice differences. Falling from the furred collar was a tattered bloody red cape that could fall to the wearer's calves. Emblazoned upon the centre of the cape was the Senju whilst upon the right shoulder was the Uchiha fan.

Sitting below the armour was a gunbai, a war fan, done in an 8 like shape, though obviously a little fatter than the number. The edges of the gunbai were metallic, and could easily cut through lighter armour whilst the face was made of his Uncles Dragon Wood. Blackened leather was wrapped around the grip for comfort reasons and a chain left the pommel attached to a wristband to avoid being disarmed.

And finally, with an almost reverent touch he placed his hands upon his favoured weapon, his spear. A dual pronged weapon made of shining silver metal, the long blades were roughly 50cm long with a 5cm gap between them before they seemed to wrap around each other, forming the staff. Said staff continued the trend and kept the coiling pattern to the pommel. Wrapped around the centre of the staff was black leather, once more for comfort, and around the base of the twin blades were two strips of crimson, bloody red cloth. This was the Nihongo one of the three great spears, some called them Longinus, god killers.

Menma, and many of his victims, could attest to that, the spear held a great power within, it conducted _his_ chakra like no other weapon the black haired Senju had ever held, turning destructive jutsu into cataclysmic fonts of destruction.

Of course his Uncle had attempted to stem the man's usage of such power, but the ferocious Senju-Uchiha hybrid would not have it and would not be quelled. Picking up the spear he spun it in between his fingers before it vanished into a puff of smoke into the seal upon his palm, Menma went to work sealing up all of his supplies, along with several sacks of gold and a few extra's like combustion grenades and poison flasks.

Sliding the wristband onto his left hand he sealed the gunbai into it and did one final check over everything, nodding he threw off his armour and slipped into the other set, meticulously pulling each clasp taunt, making sure it fit perfectly. Sliding on a pair of grey armguards he nodded and stretched out. Grabbing a brown bag he tossed all his scrolls into it, the Uzumaki had there uses and Sealing Jutsu was something he would never besmirch.

Placing the bag over one shoulder he left his room his cape drifting gently with each step, Varric was in his lounge room, idly looking over his crossbow, Fenris was across from him on the couch she seemed fidgety. Menma didn't blame the woman, after all no doubt the experience from last night was still fresh in her mind.

Fenris now wore brown leathery armour a steel layered plate over her abdomen with a coat-like tail falling to the back of her knees she wore no shoes instead opting for odd stocking-like wrappings that left her heel and toes exposed whilst covering the rest of her mocha tinted skin, though it did show her curvaceous form, Menma almost paused for a moment at the sight, as all elves he'd seen were very petite little things. Yet the woman before him was quite curvy, the added exoticism of her markings made her appearance all the more enticing. Resting next to her was a simple great sword with a straight guard.

He had given her a bunch of sovereigns to go out and get herself set, he didn't even know _where_ she managed to get armour like that but he wasn't exactly going to complain.

"Damn Flora, busting out the classy armour?" Asked Varric, amused.

"Mhm." Hummed Menma in reply, "I know you don't like to leave your beloved Hanged Man but do me a favour and look out for this lot I got a good feelin' about them." The dwarf without a beard waved him off.

"Of course, Hawke seems interesting enough. Hell maybe after the blight we can have a big party in the Deep Roads." He said sarcastically, before shivering, "Ugh, I feel like someone just walked my grave. Remind me to avoid the Deep Roads."

"Avoid the Deep Roads." Rumbled out Fenris, Menma smirked whilst the dwarf rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Madam Brood."

"I do _not_ brood."

"Scowl then? You're doing wonderfully at it."

"I'm perfectly content at the moment." She said, affronted.

"Really…?" Asked Varric, giving his full attention. "Huh…Never would have guessed."

"Right." Started Menma, looking to his companion, "Ready to go?" She nodded and slipped her sword onto her back, it sat in a leather belt-like harness that she slid over her shoulder.

"Now I get that he's insane, but why do you want to go directly into the blight?" The dwarf had to ask.

"I owe him a life-debt. This is the least I can do." Said the woman lightly blowing a feathery strand of hair out of her eyes. Varric could guess that wasn't all, no doubt she, as anyone else would giving the scenario, was feeling vulnerable. And given the fact that Menma had been the one to save her from possibly horrible death, she was a little attached at the moment.

Menma didn't care as long as she could fight.

**End of Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so that no one can possibly get confused, Menma is a very powerful Shinobi a close second to his father in terms of Suiton and a few steps down from his uncle in Mokuton, because Mokuton is the combination of Suiton and Doton he can use the latter though not to a godly extent without great stress upon his body.**

**From his mother he got a lesser Katon affinity, nothing like a full blooded Uchiha but nothing to scoff at either.**

**He favours a spear called Nihongo which was one of the three great spears of Japan (In our world) and was dubbed a Longinus (in his world) due to how much sheer destruction it allowed him to cause. His secondary weapon is the tradition Gunbai, nothing too special there besides its pretty beast weapon. **

**His special armour is tough as fuck and nigh indestructible, the cape isn't special it's just there to hold his primary clan sigil. **

**DA Menma 4**

The Senju and the Elf had taken ship to Denerim, the fee wasn't exactly cheap but then again at least they weren't floating along in a piss soaked rotten piece of crap like some of those ships docked in Kirkwall, the open ocean was quite pleasing to the senses. Menma had taken the time to familiarize himself with Fenris' skillset, she was a heavy fighter and could easily use the lyirum burned into her skin to enter an ethereal state, Menma likened it to the Fade Shift some Spirit Warriors could do.

Spirit Warriors were Warriors who managed to tap into the sparse amount of lyrium that ran through the veins of most folk with magic in their families. Doing so allowed them to 'flirt' with the spirits of the fade to augment their martial strength in exchange the spirits gain glimpses into the world through the Warriors eyes. It is not _too_ dissimilar to possession, though there are no strings keeping the spirit and the warrior tied together.

Anyway whilst she wasn't a Spirit Warrior it was the closest thing he could liken her to.

She was kind of a badass, was the point he was trying to make.

Her story itself was quite interesting, she'd shared a small part of it during the days they spent on the sea, and apparently she'd only just been recaptured by her former master and had managed to avoid him for close to two years beforehand. He did exactly what was suspected and attempted to use the lyrium in Fenris' veins and skin to summon a powerful demon of Pride, not for any purpose just to wreak havoc and punish the ex-slave.

That seemed to be inbuilt into her psyche as well, she was a follower. She made her own decisions and all that but she did seem to prefer being led. Menma halted making any jokes about such a thing as he had little to no idea if she would accept it as humour or insult. So avoided it all together.

She seemed quite a morose woman, not that he held it against her all things considered. She _hated_ mages with a burning passion, she questioned what his abilities where, and after a small explanation she was impressed that such a thing existed a physical and spiritual energy any of his people could use with proper training. Not magic.

"From where do you hail?" She questioned, her voice picking him from his thoughts as he half-turned to face her, his left hand on his hip whilst his left hung loosely his red gaze upon her firmly, she seemed very interested as her gaze spoke of desire.

"My people call it the Elemental Nations. It is very far away from here. Away from the humans of this land and their sordid _Chantry_ their prophets and their foolishness." He replied and resumed his position he seemed content with the answer, Fenris was not. She walked up to him, feet tapping against the deck ever so slightly and stood next to him, her arms crossed under her chest and she gazed upon the dark blue waters.

"Not good enough I take it?" He asked rhetorically, though she gave him an answer in the form of a small nod, her feathery hair bouncing slightly as the ship rocked and wind caressed their faces.

"I could not point it out to you on a map. As I am not completely sure where it is, I do know it is in the uncharted areas, the people of Thedas seem content with the countries they have. Personally I am glad, I do not think infecting their beliefs upon my people would go over well, especially with my father." He smirked at the end, remembering his fathers shared distaste for religion. The idea that just because several hundred people all had the same imaginary friend didn't make it any more real, and attempting to find answers in something that is not there, and if it was did not care for you, is a pointless waste of life.

"You're scowling again." She commented idly, "Is your dislike for the Chantry so strong?" She asked curiously.

"Is your dislike for magic so strong?" He countered, Fenris paused for a moment before tilting her head in acknowledgement.

"Your point is valid. But I have given my reasons, you have not." She pointed out, as whilst they had talked a bit they hadn't really gone to great personal depth, she had shared a little and felt it was due time for him to reciprocate the gesture.

"Religion is a waste of time and energy. Only fools look for answers where there are none, the 'Why are we here' question will no doubt be solved by our descendants, due to the fact that we haven't the means of looking so far into the past yet. And this 'Maker' is a mere construct of arrogant men who thought they knew better. When they did not. If people want to worship something, worship oneself and one's family. That would probably be healthier for the mind than the indoctrination the Chantry spits out at the slightest provocation." He spat with disgust, a sneer marring his face.

"That was certainly a mouthful." She commented dryly, getting a chuckle from her partner. Fenris' green eyes drifted back to his face once more, gone was the foul expression in its place was a small smile, his eyes crinkling slightly as his gaze seemed to seek her own.

"Thank you for the laugh, I get quite wound up when I think on such things. My appreciation for you has risen." He placed his hand atop her head, the glove meeting soft hair, his fingertips idly playing with a few loose strands, Fenris made no move to stop him as the sensation was quite pleasant.

"Peep-Peep." He made a strange noise as he fiddled with the tips of her ears, Fenris resisted the shudder that tried to run down her spine her ears were a slight ticklish and his fingers seemed to create a tingling sensation upon her skin to being with.

"Please stop that." She requested, trying to squirm away from his grasp only for his arm to wrap around her shoulders and pull her in close he began giggling to himself as her face became a mix of emotions the primary being the odd sensation he'd created in her ears.

"You're such a cutie when you're embarrassed." He teased his grin stretched showing off ivory teeth, Fenris idly noticed his canines were slightly larger than other humans she'd seen, perhaps a trait that came from his people? "It's so much fun to see your face go all red." He continued and seemed to zone out as he examined the markings on her chin and neck, Fenris was slightly taken aback when his touch didn't create pain like others had when tracing her markings, if anything, once again, his touch made her skin tingle in a rather pleasant manner.

"Hehehe…" His laughter snaked its way out between his teeth as he continued grinning, now resting his chin atop her head and looking out to the ocean once more, Fenris resigned herself to the contact managing to turn around so her back was pressed into his chest instead of her face.

"You are a strange man…" She commented lowly, her voice a little thicker due to her embarrassment.

Menma only gave her a small squeeze and sighed contently, "S'ok. I've been told that quite a lot in my life." He responded, she could feel his strong heart beating in his chest the powerful thumping seemed to echo into her own body. This was all so strange, he seemed so out of his depth when expressing himself to others and yet here he was holding her close and being completely content with it.

How strange he was.

One may ask why Fenris allowed this. Well she didn't really mind. She'd endured far worse things under her _master_ and this was by far more welcomed than a 'midnight visit'…such a sickening thought.

Menma felt Fenris shiver in his arms and immediately assumed it was because of him, almost immediately he let her go and kept his hands behind his back, "Sorry." He said quickly before leaving her presence, Fenris was a little wide eyed at the sudden loss of his presence she turned as he swiftly and stiffly walked away, towards his quarters.

"_You stupid, self-centred fool! Who do you think you are? Touching her like that? What kind of person just randomly does that!?_" He continued to berate himselffeeling dirty for forcing himself upon her in such a manner no doubt he'd have to make reparations for this.

"_You sicken me!_" He growled at himself and sat on his bed he felt about ready to punch himself for such idiocy. "_Now she'll be uncomfortable around us and no doubt she'll look at you like some scummy man who wants nothing but the touch of flesh, ugh the mere thought disgusts me._" He glowered lowly as the opinion of himself plummeted.

"_This is why we can't have friends you foolish man. You always ruin it with your actions!_" He closed his eyes and tried to block out his own thoughts, "_This is why mother wanted nothing to do with us! All you ever do is ruin the possibility of other people wanting to be around you! At this rate you should just live on a fucking island on your own and spare the world of your presence!_"

Menma sighed as his eyes darkened he sat on the edge of his bed, "I can't believe myself sometimes." He muttered, "Be too friendly, push people away. Don't be friendly, push people away. Be myself, push people away. Nothing works and when I try to be something else, push people away. Getting real sick of this shit."

**End of Chapter.**

**A look into the psyche of Menma. A little interaction of the duo and a shorter chapter because this was mostly for development.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DA Menma 5**

"You are a fool." She commented, bringing him from his thoughts he'd been silent for the few remaining hours of their trip, Denerim was in sight. The captain was, quite amusingly, almost crying as he had a deep fear of Darkspawn, the man preferred the sea for that one fact.

"Hmm?" Hummed Menma in response sitting cross legged upon the deck starring into the waters below him, the white haired woman poked the side of his head with her clawed gauntlet a small pip of pain registered before it was immediately dismissed.

"I finally figured out why you acted the way you did." She continued, once more she poked him his brow twitched involuntarily, "My disgust was not directed towards you, Menma. It was towards my past involving something I'm not entirely comfortable speaking about but my point stands, you are a fool for assuming such things." With one final poke she withdrew her finger and placed her hands upon her hips, boredly starring down at him.

"I'm not good at interacting with people, I'm even worse at reading them unless I concentrate hard enough. I'm a weapon of destruction, plain and simple. I can be overly affectionate, or apparently 'cold as ice'. Sorry."

"Do not apologize. Strange as you are I haven't earned a sorry from you. I just wished to point out this moping of yours is pointless and I never once stated that I disliked it." Blunt as ever, Menma was quickly gaining an appreciation for such a trait in Fenris. He nodded, smiling slightly as he stood though he didn't expect _her_ to hug _him_.

He was slightly taken aback as she did so, before he could process what happened properly she pulled away and nodded to herself, "There. All is well now we will not speak of this foolishness again, we have a quest and we will continue with it."

"I…Uh yeah. Sure." He managed to get it out as his brain jumped back into gear properly.

**Denerim, Market.**

Menma held a poster in his hands, it simply read that supporters of the Wardens should gather at 'The Pearl'. Menma folded the paper up and tucked it into his pouch, "Hmm. Looks like a trap, undoubtedly so. If it weren't the Regent would have them all torn down and the supporters axed." Said Fenris, though her tone held cynicism, it also spoke of the truth and cold hard logic.

"Indeed…Hmm I wonder…" He crouched on the ground making sure no one was looking their way, Fenris rose a white brow at his action before his hands began to blur through various shapes, and he muttered a small phrase, "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Manda**." In a small puff of smoke Fenris was amazed to see a small purple and black snake, its golden eyes looking up at the black haired male with joy and affection.

"_Menma-sama, it's so good to see you once more!_" Chirped the snake cheerfully as it slithered up his offered hand.

"And you Manda."(**1**) He rubbed the snakes head with one gloved finger smiling brightly as it flicked a forked tongue out, tasting the air. "Do you think your people could assist me with something?" He requested softly, keeping his voice low to arouse little notice.

"_Of course, Menma-sama. The snakes are ready to assist in any way you wish. What is it you need of us?_" Asked the small snake still buzzed at the sight of his summoner calling for him specifically.

"I need you to track down a group of people that could potentially lead me to a magnificent fight. Adventurers they are known as Grey Wardens. I am ashamed to admit I have little information to give." He admitted dragging one side of his lips back and narrowing his eyes slightly.

"_Fear not, Menma-sama. We'll keep our ears to the ground, as the saying goes, and find them soon enough. I look forward to seeing you next._" The snake popped into white smoke, Menma once more cast his eyes around no one seemed really bothered with the elf and the man in the corner of the market, minding their own business.

"Care to explain?" Questioned Fenris, once more her arms crossed.

"That was my personal Summon of the Snake Contract, Manda. He's the son of the current boss. Basically I can bring massive serpents to assist me in combat or in this case, gather information for me." He summarised briefly, Fenris rose a brow once more before smirking and allowing a triplet of chuckles to escape from her thin lips.

"You continue to surprise me." She commented.

"I'm not really done yet." He added once more performing hand gestures, "**Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Snuggly.**" (**2**) He intoned as a small puff of smoke emerged from his upward facing palm a small black crow sat contently upon his hand, its body covered with fluffy little feathers, its big red eyes looking up at him as it crooned.

"_You-You! Giver of Warm! _Craaa! _Missed I have, Giver of Warm left, very cold without._" It chirped out Menma's smile made his eyes twinkle, Fenris noted, as he held the small bird close to his face it pecked lovingly at his cheek and nuzzled close.

"Ah, sorry Snuggly." He said gently as the little bird made quick, tiny chirps at him. "But I need to ask you a favour. There's a group of Adventurer's going around this land, they are known as Grey Wardens, I need your people to fan out and find some kind of trail or better yet the group itself."

"_Older Ones do. I stay with Giver of Warm, do not like the cold!_" She gave out another small 'Caw' at the end of her sentence Menma chuckled and nodded sitting the bird atop his head as it snuggled, pun intended, into his black locks the little puffball disappeared for a moment to tell the others of her contract the request before popping back in and resting.

Fenris felt her smile grow ever so slightly at the sight of the affectionate bird it's voice was surprisingly mature sounding, broken speech aside, though her face fell back into its usual stony blank look before she spoke once more. "How long should we wait before heading out?" She asked, Menma shrugged.

"Until the trail starts I suppose. Though I want to visit the Alienage the one in Kirkwall was quite…Unnerving. I would like to see if the elves are treated the same way here." Fenris prickled at that and frowned.

"Unnerving how?" She questioned slowly.

"How the humans could treat them in such a way, like lesser beings. It has never made sense to me there are only a few differences between them and yet they are thought of as second class due to history. I feel like I should once again be blaming the Chantry…" He paused and scratched his chin once more, the roughness of stubble from a few days without shaving making a scratching noise against his gloves as he did so.

"That's…A different view." She mumbled once more a little surprised at how he was.

"Sentience is granted to quite a lot of things, though it would seem intelligence is kept to a few. A shame really." He spoke softly sighing almost silently.

"True words indeed. Well come then, I doubt it will be anything to write home about." Menma rose a brow as the two began on the path.

"I don't write home, the letters would never get there." He explained, a quizzical expression upon his face.

"It is a figure of speech, given the company of your odd dwarf friend I'd have assumed you'd heard it at least once." Menma shook his head at Fenris' words, "Fair enough, I suppose." She muttered.

**Alienage.**

Menma was…Not extremely surprised. But he did feel quite the amount of repulsion.

The houses were shabby and falling apart, the ground was stained with what appeared to be flecks of blood and animal waste there were several elves dotting the area just sitting as though they were waiting for death to come to them, one woman was twitching uncomfortably near the orphanage her eyes spoke of madness she continuously muttered for forgiveness from her 'Mother' a dead dog lay at her feet.

Though the largest 'attraction' was the large group of elves standing before mages they seemed be herding elves into the house behind them, Fenris visibly stiffened and growled lowly, "Tevinter Mages." She spat like the word was poison, Menma placed a hand atop her shoulder the small bird peeking through his head chirped quietly.

"Calm yourself, Fenris. Let's see what's going on." Suggested the Senju. They walked closer and were within earshot to hear the angry ranting of an elf who stood separate from the mass, her rich red hair was flat against her head with several small braids throughout. She wore a simple and old looking dress though she wasn't gorgeous, like Fenris for example, she wasn't unattractive she came across as perfectly average.

Though to some average was perfection, to each his own.

"-The best thing you can do for your children is to not trust the charlatans!" Shouted the woman, to another elven woman, this one blonde and looking quite thin, even by elf standards.

"Everyone remain calm." Started the man whom appeared to be in charge, a man of dark skin, brown eyes and auburn hair, he wore a Tevinter robe identified by the feathered shoulders. "We will help as many as we can today so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion."

The elf woman turned and snarled, "Oh your 'Helping' us are you shem? Like you helped Valendrian and my Uncle Cyrion?! You sure helped them didn't you, helped them to never be seen again!" She roared, Menma was impressed someone so small could make so much noise.

"We've explained this to you before girl." Sighed out the man, "We're not going to let you into the quarantine zone just to carry the plague out to the Alienage. More whining will not help you." Chastised the Mage, Menma's grip on Fenris' shoulder increased holding back the ferocity of the woman for just a little longer.

"Stop trying to get us all killed Shianni! Some of us still have something to live for!" Snapped another elven man, his skin was pallid and pale whilst his dark hair hung down his face.

"If this _spell_ of theirs works why is it that all the people they 'quarantine' are perfectly healthy." She added with finger quotations trying to get through to these people.

"Because this is nothing more than a slave ring!" Snarled Fenris, this outburst caused many to look her way. "Tevinter Slave trading at its finest, take the people no one will care about and ship them off to a rotten existence, I will not allow it!" Roared the Amazonian elf her markings lightning up like a fire as she pulled her blade free.

"Defend the Hospice!" Ordered the leader, a squad of three soldiers bearing swords and shields along with two other mages zeroed in on the tall dark haired male and the enraged elven woman, the residence of the Alienage fled away at the sign of conflict.

"How distasteful." Muttered the Senju, producing Nihongo from its seal, spinning the spear with one hand before pointing it forward towards the head mage.

"Wanna take the mages? I'm sure that'd put a smile on your face." Suggested the Senju.

"I'll only be happy when I have their still beating hearts in my hands." Growled the woman before shooting forward like a loosed arrow using a technique called '_Scythe_' to spear right through the warriors and to the delicate magical users.

Menma smirked and thrust his spear into the stomach of a distracted soldier he lifted the man in the air and swung his bleeding body into the other two, holding the spear away he made a single half-sign, "**Mokuton**." Vines quickly shot from the ground, tearing up what little road the elves had and dragged the screaming men underground.

Fenris _threw_ her great sword into the leg of the lead mage and went full ghost-mode on the remaining two, pumping her markings for all they were worth she was aglow with a blue mist veil she rammed her hand through one man's chest instead of crushing his heart she tore it from his ribcage and kicked him away stalking past the leader she tore the blade from his leg and by doing so cut the limb off from the knee down, he fell screaming and clutching his bleeding stump.

The final mage backed away all too slowly as the enraged she-beast shoved both hands into his ribcage and tore outwards his organs being spread into mush from the sheer amount of lyrium being exuded by Fenris' skin. His eyes rolled back and he fell onto his knee's a final insult to his life being the uppercut Fenris delivered, decapitating him.

Menma watched this all with a growing grin upon his face, his spear once more tucked into its seal.

Another powerful slice tore the final mages arm off his body a clean cut directly at the elbow, how he was awake the Senju had no idea but perhaps Fenris' markings released enough lyrium to send his body into overdrive, like adrenaline? Perhaps. Perhaps not, either way it was pretty fun to watch.

"Rot in the void you cretin." Ordered the woman as she drove her blade through his skull.

"I wonder if this is love." Questioned the man, contemplating if this intense attraction was due to how much pain she could inflict or if he was about to spontaneously become a real boy.

Nah fuck that shit, she's just hot.

**End of the chapterino.**

**1) Manda from cannon before he was a massive prick, just trust me on this I think it'll be fun.**

**2) Snuggly from Dark Souls 1, because she's adorable and Crow summons aren't used enough, even if this iteration they're mostly information gatherers. **

**Leave some lovin' reviews, Menma the Cursed one should be updated next. Enjoy.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
